Over Due
by sheriffandsteel
Summary: At Hogwarts, library books aren't the only things that can be overdue.


"I'm going to be a legend."

She was so sure of herself, that was what was so overwhelming about it all. Not her tone of voice. Not her words. Not even what she was planning on doing.

Her confidence was the thing that astounded all of them.

The group of three girls sat huddled underneath a large oak tree, the tree that this group had deemed as their meeting spot that first week of school seven long years ago. It was now the last week of their last year, their childhood and innocence was coming to an end as they would soon enter the world and the war that raged there. Although it was never stated out loud it was clear that every seventh year was trying to cram as much freedom and cheerfulness as they could into these last few days of wait they had after NEWTS and before graduation.

Two of the girls watched with breath held as the third girl in their party stood, flipping her crimson hair over her shoulder as she did so. She cast one coy smile down at them before putting her shoulders back and walking forward with a calm and purposeful stride.

Thankfully her walk was only about fifty meters, and just out of earshot of her friends in case things went badly. For despite all of the confidence that Lily Evans was portraying she still wasn't entirely convinced that this wouldn't end rather badly for her, and her heart.

In less time then she would have liked she was standing behind a group of boys sitting at the edge of one of the grounds short drop-offs to the lake. The four of them were laughing at some joke or other. This particular group of boys was often envied by other students for their infallible way of being able to laugh, even in these dire times. But since these boys often got others to laugh as well no one _really_ minded.

A few tense seconds passed for Lily before she cleared her throat and the shortest of the boys looked up.

"Ello Lily." Peter Pettigrew said, smiling up at her shyly. The boy was often timid around his peers. Lily fought off some of the tension she was feeling to smile back at him.

"Hello Peter. Boys." She said nodding at the group in general.

"What can we do for you my lovely Lily?" Sirius Black, the handsome joker, grinned cheekily up at her.

"How do you think your exams went Lils?" the brain of the group, and one of Lily's close friends, Remus Lupin asked at the same time.

Lily was beginning to feel flustered. _This is a really bad idea_ she mused to herself. But there were only a few more days left in the year and if she didn't act now then she never would. So she forced another smile and tried to calm her racing heart. "My exams went fine, thanks. And Black I thought I told you not to call me that." As she turned her fearful gaze onto the aforementioned boy the last member of their party spoke up.

"Since when has Sirius ever done what he's told to?" he joked turning around to face her. Lily turned her eyes to him, her gaze softening. James Potter. The boy, no the man, that she had once despised with every fibber of her being, who made her heart pump with hatred, now conjured quite a different emotion out of the young teen.

Her heart began to race as she looked at him, and her cheeks began to lightly show color. Yes, quite a different emotion indeed.

James smiled up at her still. "So what can we do for you Lily?"

_Lily, not Evans, that's a good sign._ Lily took a deep breath to calm her heart as she steeled herself to do what she set out to do in the first place. _It's now or never baby. _"Actually I just came over to give you something."

Sirius smiled and clapped his hands. "Yay! I love presents!"

But Lily only noticed this in the back of her mind. James was looking at her, his brow knitted in confusion. Lily slowly dropped to her knees in front of him. Their eyes locked; hers alive with fear and passion, his with confusion and hope.

Lily leaned closer, placing her hands on his crossed knees for balance. James unconsciously trembled at her touch, his breath hitching just slightly.

_Do it now or don't do it at all girl!_ Lily cried out in her mind. Taking one last look in James confused hazel eyes she closed the distance between them and placed her mouth over his.

James seemed too shocked to move at first but when Lily moved her lips against his he seemed to come to his senses. He moved one hand up to her hair and the other cupped her face gently.

The kiss was short, sweet, romantic, and all together well overdue.

As they pulled apart they locked eyes once again and at James's blissfully happy look Lily decided to take one more step. "Go out with me James?" she asked slightly breathlessly.

James leaned forward in answer.


End file.
